horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Yourself
"Love Yourself" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Justin Bieber for his fourth studio album Purpose (2015). The song was released first as a promotional single on November 8, 2015, and later was released as the album's third single. It was written by Ed Sheeran, Benny Blanco and Bieber, and produced by Blanco. An acoustic pop song, "Love Yourself" features an electric guitar and a brief flurry of trumpets as its main instrumentation. During the song, Bieber uses a husky tone in the lower registers. Lyrically, the song is a kiss-off to a narcissistic ex-lover who did the protagonist wrong. Lyrics For all the times that you rain on my parade And all the clubs you get in using my name You think you broke my heart, oh girl for goodness sake You think I'm crying, on my own well I ain't And I didn't wanna write a song 'cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my phone up And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself But when you told me that you hated my friends The only problem was with you and not them And every time you told me my opinion was wrong And tried to make me forget where I came from And I didn't wanna write a song cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care I don't but, you still hit my phone up And baby I be movin' on and I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself For all the times you made me feel small I fell in love, now I feel nothin' at all I never felt so low when I was vulnerable Was I a fool to let you break down my walls? 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh baby you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself Why It Sucks # It's very boring and bland. # It's cheap. # The instrumental is very generic. # It was overplayed way too much on the radio. Redeeming Qualities # The lyrics are somewhat passable. # It's better than most of his earlier work. Video Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Diss tracks Category:Boring Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2015 Category:2010s Category:2015 songs Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall